


Crawl on me

by Reddish_Venom



Series: Tempt me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddish_Venom/pseuds/Reddish_Venom
Summary: -B-Beka - gimió Yuri sobre sus labios cuando rompieron el contacto y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del otro; una mezcla entre deseo y expectación se asomaba en los orbes verdes del ruso y al kazajo parecía agolpársele la sangre en una muy particular parte de su anatomía.Por todos los dioses, cómo le gustaría empotrarlo contra la consola y follárselo ahí mismo.





	Crawl on me

Las luces se apagaron momentáneamente, dejando el lugar apenas iluminado con tenues tonos azules sobre la audiencia y una guitarra eléctrica irrumpió. El sonido era fuerte, estridente y Otabek sintió que le retumbaba en los oídos.

Eso, o que Yuri lo tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza de la camiseta mientras se besaban, que sus uñas se le estaban clavando en el pecho, provocándole un dolor placentero ¿acaso era un sueño? Porque si lo era, definitivamente iba a despertar con una prominente erección.

-B-Beka – gimió Yuri sobre sus labios cuando rompieron el contacto y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del otro; una mezcla entre deseo y expectación se asomaba en los orbes verdes del ruso y al kazajo parecía agolpársele la sangre en una muy particular parte de su anatomía.

Por todos los dioses, cómo le gustaría empotrarlo contra la consola y follárselo ahí mismo.

Apenas y logró tomar aire cuando el rubio se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios y sus manos ávidas le recorrían la espalda y los costados tratando de dejarle pequeñas marcas. Otabek se estremeció, tomando a Yuri con fuerza de la cadera, mientras su lengua se volvía a abrir paso descaradamente en la boca del rubio.

Sí, Yuri Plisetsky lo iba a matar, pero al menos iba a morir feliz.

O eso pensaba.

Y empeoró cuando una delgada mano apenas y rozó su entrepierna dura, lo que bastó para sacarle un gruñido casi feral de la garganta. Fue entonces cuando los labios del rubio se deformaron en una sonrisita socarrona y todo conectó.

Yuri lo había planeado todo, desde el principio. Todo. Absolutamente todo estaba planeado, y lo comprobó cuando el rubio juntó sus cuerpos en un movimiento brusco y rozó ambas erecciones.

Otabek Altin, ateo desde que tiene memoria, les preguntaba a las deidades qué tipo de pecado había cometido en su vida anterior para merecer tan cruel castigo.

-Beka – susurró seductoramente contra su oído – vámonos al departamento, por favor – le rogó; su voz áspera y rasposa. A Otabek apenas le faltaban un par de provocaciones más para tener un paro cardíaco ahí mismo – por favor.

-Lo siento, Yura, pero no puedo irme – respondió el mayor, tratando de contener las infinitas ganas que tenía de mandar su turno a los mil demonios.

-Vamos, sé que también lo quieres – añadió, dejando un camino de pequeños besos por su mandíbula – ¿o crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces en las noches cuando crees que estoy dormido? ¿De cómo huyes de la nada hacia el baño? ¿O que no he visto cuando me miras y se te va toda la decencia de los ojos? Altin, yo sé que en tu mente ya me has desnudado y follado en todas las formas posibles – se detuvo, relamiéndose los labios, y Otabek soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Y su cerebro se sobrecalentó y dejó de funcionar. Maldita sea, cómo quería follárselo.

-Yura… - fue lo único que atinó a decir tras algunos segundos.

-Vamos, Beka – le urgió el menor palmeando la erección por sobre sus pantalones de cuero.

No. No podía. No se iba a tirar a Yuri en el baño.

Pero una mejor idea se abrió paso en su cabeza.

Mientras Yuri le dejaba pequeños mordiscos por el cuello, Otabek intentaba maniobrar para encontrar, en su consola, el dispositivo USB que había conectado. Y de verdad intentaba, entre gruñidos, jadeos quedos y sus manos que de repente se habían vuelto torpes.

Porque, aunque los dioses lo castigaran, él les devolvía una bofetada.

Dentro de sus cualidades, Otabek Altin se denominaba a sí mismo como proactivo, o, una persona con capacidad de anticiparse a lo que pueda suceder. Sí, en su USB además de infinitas mezclas, llevaba algunas extensas y arregladas listas de reproducción para ocasiones en las que tuviera que dejar la consola sin atención. En realidad, pensaba que eso era lo que todo DJ experto debía tener como reserva. Mientras _The Sinister Urge_ iniciaba y el lugar se ensombrecía una vez más, Otabek enredó sus dedos con los del rubio, y lo arrastró, por la portezuela, hacia la salida trasera del bar. Para cuando Yuri tuvo un vistazo de la expresión del kazajo, había un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa ladina, llena de complacencia, estampada en su rostro.

Afuera hacía frío y apenas había un par de lámparas encendidas; una justo encima de la motocicleta de Otabek y Yuri estaba más que confundido, hasta cuando las manos del mayor se apoyaron en su pecho, empujándolo, y acorralándolo contra la pared, y sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso demandante y lleno de necesidad.

Decir que todo ello no lo ponía era mentir. La piel se le ponía de gallina cuando las grandes manos del mayor se pasaban sin descaro por sus brazos, por su cintura y tan cerca de su entrepierna, que iba a enloquecer. Porque estaba dolorosamente duro.

Y Otabek también lo notó. Sí, lo notó cuando lo arrastró hacia su motocicleta entre mordiscos, jadeos y caricias nada pudorosas por sobre sus pantalones de cuero, y Yuri cayó de trasero sobre la silla de la motocicleta.

¿Beka? – le preguntó el ruso cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Otabek se llevó el dedo a los labios, en aras de silenciarlo.

No, no había forma. Ese no era Otabek. Otabek no podía hacerle una mamada en plena calle a mitad de la noche… ¿Dónde estaba ese caballero que le corría la silla cuando se iba a sentar y le abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar primero?

Y mientras en su cabeza peleaban tantas versiones del kazajo, el susodicho se ocupaba de esos molestos jeans ajustados.

-No, no, Beka, para, para… Nos pueden ver – le rogó el ruso tratando de levantarse, lo que el mayor aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones de una buena vez.

-¿Que no te me estabas insinuando allá adentro? No sabía que a Yuri Plisetsky se le podía encoger tan rápido… - se burló, delineando con su pulgar los labios húmedos del ruso, mientras su otra mano se adentraba lentamente por entre sus bóxers y una sonrisa divertida curvaba las comisuras de sus labios.

-No quiero que nos arres… ¡O-Otabek! – gimió, y con ello se fue cualquier deseo de ser un buen ciudadano, cuando los habilidosos dedos del mayor se enredaron en su polla presionando ligeramente la punta húmeda.

-Calla, gatito, o nos podrían oír – ronroneó el kazajo en su oído y las piernas del rubio temblaron. Quizá este Otabek atrevido era demasiado… Ah, demasiado, pero cómo le encantaba - sólo disfruta – y con ello selló sus labios en un casto beso mientras empujaba con suavidad el cuerpo del ruso sobre la motocicleta. Yuri trastabilló, al tener sus pantalones a mitad de las piernas y cayó de trasero sobre el sillín.

Y todo se fue a la mierda cuando Otabek Altin se arrodilló frente a él y haló de la última prenda que cubría su hombría, dejando al descubierto una notable erección y relamiéndose los labios.

Le iba a hacer una mamada, en plena calle, habiendo dejado su puesto en el plató, en la noche y… ¿Mencionó que en plena calle?

-O-Otabek, no… Nos… ¡Mierda! – gruñó cuando la lengua del kazajo le dio una corta lamida en la punta.

-A este juego también pueden jugar dos, Yuratchka – finalizó y por un momento, a Yuri se le detuvo el corazón. Por dios, por todos los dioses, por las deidades que estuvieran en donde sea mirándolos, ¿por qué nadie le dijo que además de ser tan genial, Otabek también tenía este lado salvaje? Porque de haberlo sabido antes, lo habría aprovechado muy bien.

Yuri apretó con fuerza el sillín de la motocicleta, enterrando las uñas en la cuerina mientras el kazajo recorría su extensión lenta y tortuosamente ante sus ojos. En realidad, no recordaba cuántas noches había soñado con situaciones similares, en las que esa mirada feral de Otabek se clavaba en sus ojos y le hacía sentir tan caliente. Entonces, cuando el mayor se lo introdujo completamente en la boca, Yuri tuvo que cubrirse los labios para no gemir, porque ¡demonios! Se sentía tan bien.

En los oídos de Otabek retumbaba la música del interior del bar, y sentía la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, junto con un deseo infinito de terminar con su turno lo más pronto posible.

_Scream if you want it, ‘cause I want more…_

¡Y cuánto quería escuchar a Yuri gemir! En realidad, cuánto quería escucharlo clamar su nombre, que le rogara, le gimiera y le pidiera más… Porque en todos sus malditos sueños húmedos, jamás se imaginó estar haciéndole una mamada a Yuri Plisetsky en medio de la calle.

El ruso se retorcía, cerrando los puños en torno a la silla o halando las hebras de cabello del mayor. Maldita sea, lo hacía tan bien. la lengua de Otabek hacía círculos sobre la punta, presionando el glande y luego, se envolvía alrededor de su extensión hasta la base, donde cerraba los labios alrededor y la sensación cálida y húmeda le hacía gimotear de pura desesperación.

Porque, además, al condenado de Altin no le bastaba con hacerlo retorcerse de placer, no. Sino que cuando menos se lo esperó, empezó a succionar, dejándolo salir de su boca con obscenos _pop_ de cuando en cuando, o haciendo que la punta golpeara con su garganta y las vibraciones que trataban de salir de la boca del mayor terminaban por ponerlo más y más.

Estaba tan cerca.

Porque la lengua húmeda del mayor se retorcía a su alrededor, y sus labios hacían la presión perfecta para volverlo loco…

Sólo un poco más…

-Beka, me voy a… Be… - trató de empujar al kazajo de su posición, pero ello sólo hizo que éste se plantara con más fuerza, manteniendo,el movimiento y la boca en su puesto.

Y sí, Yuri se vino…. En su boca, en la boca de Otabek; el cuerpo le temblaba y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ser escuchado.

Otabek tragó, clavando sus ojos marrones llenos de lascivia y dedicándole una sonrisa ladina… Una sonrisa tan perfecta que al rubio se le iba a poner duro otra vez.

Altin acababa de hacerle la primera mamada de su vida… En un lugar público, a la vista de todos y sentía que no se iba a poder levantar de la motocicleta, no si las piernas le seguían temblando de esa manera.

El kazajo lentamente le ayudó a ponerse los pantalones en su lugar mientras él intentaba recuperar la compostura en un tiempo récord.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que la música seguía sonando, y que quizá ninguno de los presentes se imaginaría la situación en la que estuvieron hacía unos segundos… Probablemente ni se imaginaron que ni Otabek ni él estaban allí.

… Ojalá pudieran irse…

-¿Y? ¿Contento? – preguntó el mayor, colando su mano fría por debajo de la camiseta del rubio.

-Cállate – fue lo único que atinó a responderle.

-Vamos, ha de ser suficiente… Por ahora – comentó dedicándole un guiño y una media sonrisa que le movieron el piso a Yuri.

Maldito Otabek y su maldita sensualidad.

 ~♪~

Cuando regresaron, el plató estaba apenas iluminado y poco a poco las personas iban abandonando la pista de baile para tomar algo. El bar obviamente estaba a reventar y quizá tanta emoción le había secado la garganta a Yuri… Sólo quizá. Así que cuando Otabek se ofreció a traerle algo, no fue capaz de negarse.

Bueno, no es que le pudiera negar algo… Mucho menos ahora…

El ruso entonces se paró frente a la consola y haciendo gala de sus recientemente adquiridos conocimientos, se atrevió a oprimir algunos botones, deslizar algunas perillas y unir por algunos segundos las pistas; lo que provocó que algunos de los presentes regresaran a bailar. Ello logró sacarle una sonrisa.

Probablemente le gustaba Rob Zombie, y probablemente después descargaría algunas canciones a su celular. Entonces podría decir que Otabek también lo llevó por el mal camino, y quedarían a mano.

El kazajo volvió con un vaso de whisky helado, que Yuri tomó alegremente. ¡Ah, cómo le encantaba ser mayor de edad!, porque cualquier cosa podría achacársela al alcohol.

-¿Estuviste jugando con la consola, gatito? – le preguntó Otabek suavemente, contra su oído y al rubio le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿No te gustó? – le preguntó burlonamente él, dejando el vaso al lado de la consola y enredando sus fríos dedos en el cabello del mayor.

-Todo lo que haces me gusta, gatito – _y todo lo que podría hacerte._

-Y te va a gustar más – le susurró de vuelta, robándole un beso. Maldita sea, Otabek sabía tan bien…

-No juegues con fuego, Yura… - le advirtió el kazajo tras beberse de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso y tomando al menor de la cintura. El sonido que ahora inundaba el bar era un poco más lento y suave, pero reconoció la misma voz.

-Ya quisieras – le respondió el ruso, subiéndole el volumen a la música – apaga las luces, imbécil, porque quiero besarte.

Y no tuvo que repetirlo, porque el kazajo dejó el plató en completa oscuridad.

-No sabía que eras de los que besa después de… Bueno -se burló el mayor, colando sus frías manos por entre la camiseta del menor.

-Aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender de mí, Altin – sentenció el ruso, tirando con fuerza del cabello del otro mientras sus bocas se encontraban de nuevo, y él entreabría ligeramente los labios para que la lengua caliente de Otabek se adentrara una vez más. Sin embargo, el kazajo apenas y delineó sus delgados labios con la punta, lo que le sacó un gemido al otro. Las manos frías y húmedas del mayor se paseaban por sus costados, y en un par de ocasiones, dejó que sus uñas arañaran suavemente la piel del ruso. Amaba la manera en la que Yuri se retorcía ante el toque, y amaba los suaves gemidos que lograban escaparse de su boca, y esos también que ahogaba en la propia mientras sus lenguas se encontraban.

Se separaron tras algunos segundos, los que Yuri aprovechó para vaciar el contenido de su vaso de un sólo trago, al igual que Otabek. Éste último, se ofreció para traer bebidas de nuevo, mientras las luces volvieron a ser tenues y un leve resplandor amarillo iluminaba el plató.

Cuando el rubio miró su reloj, eran apenas las 10:30 pm… A Otabek aún le quedaban casi dos horas.

-¿Qué sucede, Yura? – le preguntó de vuelta el kazajo al ver esa mueca de desagrado estampada en su rostro. Yuri bufó.

-¿No quieres dejar tu turno por hoy? – preguntó arrebatándole un mojito que traía en la mano.

Otabek rio por lo bajo, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su vaso de whisky.

-Aguanta un poco más, gatito… ¿O quieres volver encima de la motocicleta?

-Imbécil – murmuró el rubio, bebiendo de su vaso para tratar de ocultar el color en su rostro.

-Sé paciente, juro que te voy a compensar – respondió el kazajo, dejando un beso en las comisuras de sus labios y volviendo toda su atención al plató.

En ese momento, Yuri juró que eran sólo Otabek y la consola. Cuando el mayor empezó a mover perillas y alargar los beats, o a mezclar pistas con otras, los vítores no se hicieron esperar.  Era como si estuviera en su elemento, como si se volviera uno con la música, como si ésta le corriera por las venas. Cuando el ruso volvió su mirada al público, la pista estaba llena de personas saltando, riendo, y se podía ver alguna que otra larga melena agitándose.

Luego la música cambió a algo más lento, y Otabek le silbó para llamar su atención. Yuri se encontró de nueva cuenta a su lado, mientras el mayor dejaba fluir el inicio de la canción.

-Escúchala – le dijo contra el oído, dejando un corto beso en el lóbulo.

El principio no le decía mucho, pero cuando el kazajo empezó a soltar una risita, él reparó mejor en la letra.

Iba a asesinar a Otabek, al muy maldito.

-¿Te gusta que estén arriba? – le preguntó burlón dándole otro sorbo al mojito en su mano.

Otabek rio, cantando.

_Don’t you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

-Luego no te andes quejando – le respondió el ruso con una sonrisita entre socarrona y engreída.

Yuri no podía negar que el ritmo era pegajoso, por lo que se encontró a sí mismo meneando ligeramente las caderas al ritmo de los beats, en tanto que con su mano jugueteaba con el vaso.

Otabek puso otro par de canciones más y nuevamente la pista estaba a reventar. En eso, el rubio tuvo una suerte de amargo recordatorio del lugar donde se encontraba, cuando alzó la vista y reparó de vuelta en las jaulas. Al parecer ya estaban vacías, pues nada se asomaba de ellas, pero no podía evitar el repelús que todo ello le producía. Creía que era demasiado.

Entre el mojito, otro trago de la casa y alguno que otro sorbo del whisky de Otabek, el tiempo se le pasó volando y la cabeza la tenía cada vez más caliente. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió el voltear a ver al mayor, de tanto en tanto, encontrándolo tan embelesado en la música, moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo, meneando la cabeza o cantando. Y es que hacía tanto calor, que era imposible no perderse alguna que otra gota de sudor se resbalaba por su rostro de Otabek o le mojaba el cuello de la camiseta… Y por dios…

A veces, el kazajo lo atrapaba mirándolo y le regalaba un guiño, a lo que el rubio desviaba rápidamente la mirada y volvía a su trago.

Las personas seguían saltando cuando Yuri volvió a acercársele y Otabek aprovechó para poner una mano en su cintura, mientras seguía cantando.

_Hey, I'm breathing_

_Hey, I'm bleeding_

_Hey, I'm screaming_

_Scum of the earth_

_Come on_

El ruso sonrió. Sólo por ver a Otabek tan feliz, él esperaría, aunque lo único que tuviera en su mente en esos momentos fuera la imagen del mayor follándose con ganas.

 ~♪~

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Otabek empezó a desconectar la USB y guardar los CD que había puesto previamente en la consola. Luego, revisó la hora y reparó en que eran poco más de las 12:30 y que finalmente el turno del mayor había terminado.

-Yura ¿estás listo? – le preguntó, tomándolo por sorpresa mientras él se terminaba el último sorbo de su _Sex on the Beach_. Las manos grandes y tibias de Otabek se colaron bajo su camiseta y un escalofrío, uno solo, le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Asintió. Claro, estaba listo hacía horas y la verdad es que no podía esperar más.

Luego, sus labios se unieron en un beso casto y efímero, mientras el kazajo lo arrastraba hacia la puerta trasera.

Estaba seguro de que jamás iba a volver a ver la motocicleta de la misma manera…

Y cuando el mayor le guiñó un ojo, con un gesto divertido, invitándole a tomar el asiento trasero, fue imposible no sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

 ~♪~

Debía admitir que el viento helado en su rostro y los cien kilómetros por hora a los que iba Otabek lograron aclararle la mente un poco, sí. Pero no había logrado bajarle las ganas… No, eso nunca. Sin embargo, al ir recostado en su ancha espalda, descubrió que, si bien ya estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo musculoso de su amigo, ahora lo veía de una manera totalmente diferente. Ahora el aroma a cuero y amaderado de Otabek se le colaba por las fosas nasales y hacía estragos en su cerebro.

Afortunadamente llegaron al departamento justo a tiempo, o Yuri iba a obligar a Otabek a aparcarse en cualquier rincón del parque, sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Yura – le preguntó el mayor tras abrir la puerta para permitirles el paso - ¿quieres comer algo?

-Oh sí, tengo bastante hambre – respondió lascivamente, mirándolo a los ojos y lanzándose a sus labios como si de un depredador se tratara, y Otabek tuvo que plantar muy bien los pies en el suelo para no caerse.

-Vamos – lo detuvo desviando el rostro – me refiero a comer, algún alimento… ¿La cena?

-¿Sabes que no te ayudas, cierto? – le replicó el menor entre carcajadas, para luego cambiar su expresión y susurrarle – no tengo hambre, Beka. No ese tipo de hambre… Ahora, deja de hablar y bésame.

Otabek rio por lo bajo cuando Yuri cerró sus brazos en torno a su cuello y las piernas en torno a su cintura. Gracias a todas las deidades, podía cargar con el peso de Plisetsky sin problema alguno.

Yuri cayó ruidosamente sobre la cama y ésta rechinó ante la rudeza, mientras Otabek se deshacía con frenesí de la chaqueta de cuero y la musculosa que llevaba puesta y Yuri se sacaba las botas. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el rubio lentamente empezó a quitarse la molesta camiseta, sin perder el contacto visual. En ese momento Otabek confirmó todas sus sospechas: Yuri Plisetsky era la tentación encarnada…

Al menos eso era lo único que ahora tenía en mente. mientras el ruso lo torturaba, soltándose lentamente los botones del pantalón y mordiéndose sugerentemente el labio, en tanto que él apenas y lograba sacarse a tientas las pesadas botas militares.

-Yura ¿dónde demonios aprendiste estas cosas? – le preguntó un muy necesitado Otabek, al tiempo que se trepaba encima de su joven amante.

-No lo creerías, pero el porno es bastante educativo – le respondió el otro sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. Y aunque el kazajo lo conocía, y sabía cuán impetuosa su personalidad era, sabía que todo esto lo avergonzaba un poco.

-Oh, me lo imagino – replicó fingiendo seriedad, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por el cuello blanco del ruso. Yuri gimió y dejó el pantalón por encima de sus rodillas, para subir las manos y enterrar los dedos en los mechones negros de cabello del mayor.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres esto? – le preguntó él contra el oído y la sensación del aliento cálido y suave le hizo estremecerse.

-Llevo esperándolo muchos años… - confesó. – Además, no sé porqué, pero siempre supuse que si llegábamos a algo más… Tú, bueno… Esperarías hasta que fuese mayor de edad.

Otabek rio por lo bajo. Yuri lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Y tú, Beka…? ¿Quieres… Hacerlo conmigo? – le preguntó tras algunos segundos de duda, logrando que sus ojos verdes se vieran como los de un gatito asustado, y quizás, algo culpable.

Otabek besó sus labios con tal dulzura que Yuri pensó que iba a vomitar arcoíris.

-No te imaginas cuánto… Y esperaría otros miles de años por ti, mi Yuratchaka.

-Perfecto, eres un matapasiones, Otabek Altin – se quejó el rubio rodando los ojos - ¿Quién dice todas esas cursilerías cuando va a tener sexo? ¿Ah?

El kazajo lo miró. Una dulce sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, al tiempo que un deseo indescriptible aparecía en sus ojos.

-Esto no va a ser sólo sexo, Yuratchka. Te haré el amor toda la noche.

La tabla imaginaria de puntuaciones marcaba Otabek 1 y Yuri 0.

-Cursi… - murmuró entre dientes, ladeando el rostro. Acción que el mayor aprovechó para atacar esa suave piel en su cuello con mordidas que, rápidamente, se tornaban rojas.

Y hasta ahí llegó el Beka dulce y adorable… Ahora sólo estaba esa versión fiera que sólo deseaba follarse al rubio.

Rápidamente Otabek se separó y lo tomó por los tobillos, arrancándole de un solo tirón el pantalón, el cual lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Yuri se estremeció al verlo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Cuando el kazajo se inclinó para besar sus labios con urgente necesidad. La lengua de Otabek se había abierto paso en su boca cuando menos lo esperó y sus grandes manos se paseaban por sus costados desnudos, robándole pequeños jadeos, gemidos y lloriqueos cuando las caricias cesaban.

Yuri rompió el contacto, alargando los brazos para soltar la hebilla del cinturón del otro. Bajó rápidamente el pantalón del contrario, y Otabek apenas logró ponerse de pie un par de segundos, antes de lanzar la prenda de una patada certera contra la pared. Maldita sea, no importaba cuántas veces viera a Beka en bóxers… Siempre se le hacía agua la boca, imaginándose cómo se sentiría _eso_ que tan bien se le marcaba entre las piernas.

Otabek trepó por encima de él, situándose a cada lado de su cadera e inclinándose para atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, lo que hizo al menor gemir con desesperación, curvando ligeramente su espalda. Con su lengua experta delineaba lentamente y con la boca succionaba los endurecidos botones, logrando que el rubio profiriera maldiciones de puro placer. Cuando sintió que ya tuvo suficiente, Yuri tuvo que armarse de valor para dar el primer paso y así, mientras besaba desesperadamente al kazajo, tomó firmemente la polla ya dura de su acompañante. Otabek se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego sonrió sobre sus labios. El ruso era habilidoso, frotando descaradamente su hombría, mientras con su mano libre se ocupaba de la propia.

Suaves gemidos salían de la boca del rubio: en tanto que Otabek sentía que iba perdiendo la cordura, y justo cuando pensaba ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, Yuri lo empujó, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la cama, situándose entre sus piernas.

El kazajo parpadeó confuso.

Pero las manos del menor se dirigieron a sus bóxers, retirándolos, para finalmente liberar su dolorosa y creciente erección.

Y es que para Yuri fue imposible no relamerse los labios ante semejante vista e imaginar todo lo que podía hacer con _eso_ … Sí, siempre se había imaginado de qué tamaño sería, pero definitivamente no se esperaba la maravilla que encontró.

-¿Yura? – le preguntó  mirándole divertido, apoyándose sobre los codos para verle con más atención.

Yuri se cubrió los labios con el índice y en su rostro había una sonrisita de placer.

Y es que la tortura apenas empezaba, porque Otabek sabía qué era lo que seguía.

Cuando los suaves labios del ruso se cerraron en torno a la punta, Otabek juró que vio el cielo y todos los ángeles… Que lo miraban con desaprobación. ¡Por amor a las deidades!, ¿quién iba a pensar lo que esa boca podía hacer’. Y apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar aire, cuando Yuri se lo metió todo de una sola vez, haciendo suficiente presión con los labios alrededor, mientras su suave lengua se enredaba en torno a su miembro. Otabek estaba tan… Bien dotado, que la punta fácilmente le tocaba la garganta y tenía que pelear contra la urgencia de toser cada vez que se movía.

-Ah, Yura… - murmuró el kazajo mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, halando de algunos con una suavidad impensable para el momento en el que se encontraban y luego, echó la cabeza para atrás, jadeando con dificultad.

Para ser su primera mamada, Yuri lo estaba haciendo bien, o al menos eso creía.

Y si no, pues siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, pensó, abriendo ligeramente la boca para tomar aire y dejando escapar pito duro. Digamos que el rubio llevaba en mente un par de artículos y videos informativos para cuando la ocasión se presentara.

Así que en el momento que Otabek pensó que había terminado, Yuri hizo presión con su lengua en la punta, haciendo pequeños círculos y una maldición se escapó de los labios del mayor.

-Mierda, Yura… Así – gruñó el kazajo, empujando con fuerza la cabeza rubia contra su entrepierna.

Porque sí, Yuri Plisetsky era la tentación encarnada, y se lo iba a llevar directo al infierno.

El rubio sonrió ladino, para luego abrir ligeramente la boca, aprisionando la punta con sus labios y empezando a succionar. Otra maldición resonó en el cuarto.

Cuando Otabek logró mantener las vulgaridades a raya, Yuri relajó la garganta y volvió a meterlo todo, subiendo y bajando la cabeza hasta que el glande presionaba contra sus labios y volvía a succionar. Y es que el ritmo constante tenía al kazajo al borde de venírsele allí mismo.

-Detente, Yura… No… - pese a que el rubio hubiese querido no aceptar su súplica, entendía que también lo quería, y no podía soportar más.

-¿Tienes lubricante? – le preguntó poniéndose a gatas para rebuscar entre alguno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que ambos compartían.

-No aquí – le respondió el mayor poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño. Yuri también estaba tan duro que no dudó en sacarse los bóxers en la ausencia de Otabek y empezar a tocarse.

Para cuando el kazajo regresó con la botellita de plástico entre las manos, Yuri tenía esas hermosas y largas piernas abiertas, como invitándole; los ojos entrecerrados y suaves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios mientras sus dedos, hábilmente, palpaban su entrada.

-Deja de verme como un idiota y mételo ya… - le dijo.

¿Pero es que no se había dado cuenta? ¡Otabek Acababa exitosamente de superar un paro cardíaco!

-Vamos, Beka… No me hagas esperar más… - y allí estaba de vuelta su gatito. Otabek se acercó al borde de la cama, donde Yuri yacía boca arriba, y cubrió su dedo medio con un poco del líquido, lentamente llevándolo a la entrada del rubio. Yuri se quejó cuando el tacto frío lo tocó.

-Relájate, Yuratchka, o no podré continuar – le susurró el kazajo, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yuri respiró profundamente, enterrando las uñas en los hombros fuertes del kazajo.

-Hazlo… - le urgió.

Y no tuvo que repetirlo, porque con cuidado, Otabek introdujo el primer dedo. El ruso se quejó y por un momento, dejó de respirar; arqueando la espalda y los dedos de los pies.

-Eres tan buen chico, Yura – murmuró el mayor, besando su hombro con insistencia. Cuando la respiración del ruso se normalizó un poco más, Otabek añadió otro dedo y una maldición silenciosa murió en los labios del menor.

-Respira, mi Yura, respira – le insistió mientras movía los dedos hacia adentro y afuera y los abría ligeramente en su interior. Yuri se estremecía y sus uñas se clavaban cada vez más en la piel. En el momento en el que Otabek levantó la vista, el ruso se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos, y uno que otro jadeo brotaba de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes, bebé? – le preguntó aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos y un sonoro gemido se abrió paso en la boca del rubio. Otabek acababa de tocar un punto que le había hecho ver estrellas bailar frente a sus ojos.

Maldición… Si esos eran sólo sus dedos…

-¡Mételo ya! – le gritó, moviendo lentamente sus caderas contra los falanges ajenos.

-No seas impaci…

-Vamos, Beka, no puedo esperar… - le interrumpió, abriendo sus ojos para fijarlos en los de Otabek, y el kazajo no pudo negarse.

El mayor retiró los dedos y sin pensarlo demasiado, presionó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada del rubio. Yuri lloriqueó de pura necesidad y contoneó sus caderas, clamando por el contacto íntimo entre ambos, ese que tanto quería. Cuando finalmente Otabek empezó a entrar, tuvo que cerrar la mandíbula con fuerza. Va, una cosa eran los dedos… Pero ¡por dios! No sabía si llorar o pedirle que entrara de una maldita vez.

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, bañando sus largas pestañas. Lágrimas que lo dividían entre dolor y algo muy parecido al placer y a la expectación. El kazajo lo hacía despacio, tratando de que Yuri se acostumbrara a la intromisión hasta que estuviera totalmente adentro y, pese a que quería embestirlo, era claro que debía esperar hasta que el ruso se lo hiciera saber.

Otabek alargó la mano para acariciar su suave mejilla y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del menor para besar sus labios, buscando relajarlo. Yuri siempre se rendía ante él, a pesar de su carácter difícil y lo mucho que podía pelear contra los demás.

-Estoy listo cuando lo estés, Yuratchka – le dijo, apenas en un susurro antes de volver a esos labios dulces. Sí, podía estar muy caliente, pero quería hacer de la primera vez de Yuri algo que él recordara.

Yuri asintió, invitándolo a moverse lentamente, mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba a su desatendido miembro. El kazajo lo tomó y con la otra, esparció un poco de lubricante para empezar un suave vaivén, acompasando su mano y su cadera.

Pronto, las pequeñas lágrimas se secaron y de los labios del ruso comenzaron a salir quedos gemidos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para motivar a Otabek a aumentar un poco el ritmo. Yuri estaba duro de nuevo y volvía a enterrar esas delgadas uñas en su espalda, provocándole un ardor casi placentero.

-B-Beka… Más – le pidió y Otabek no pudo negarse. Abriéndole más las piernas, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más certeras, profundas y que hacía que el ruso nuevamente viera pequeñas estrellas danzar frente a sus ojos.

-Ah, Yura… Te sientes tan bien – le dijo, y un sonoro gemido desgarró la garganta de su amante. Ya no sólo le pedía más, sino que encontraba sus movimientos para tomar lo más que pudiese de su extensión.

Y es que no podía negar que se sentía en el cielo, con Otabek golpeando constantemente ese punto en su interior que lo volvía loco; con esas manos habilidosas acercándolo cada vez más al clímax y el aroma a sexo y sudor que llenaba la habitación.

-¡Ah, Beka!… ¡Maldita sea!… Ah, más… - le rogó, deteniendo la mano que lo masturbaba - ¿no hay otra forma? – preguntó. Y es que no podía, porque quería más, quería sentirlo más, que lo rompiera, mandar el sentido común a la mierda y que Otabek se lo follara una y otra vez.

El mayor arqueó una ceja mientras lo urgía a levantarse.

-Ponte en cuatro, gatito.

Va, eso le gustaba.

Obedeció sin chistar, dejando su torso descansar sobre la cama, mientras mantenía el trasero levantado y contoneándose.

-Maldición, mételo – le exigió, presionando el rostro contra una almohada.

Ah, ¿cuántas noches había soñado con semejante vista? El kazajo había perdido la cuenta.

Sin dudarlo, Otabek se acercó al borde de la cama y entró en él de una sola estocada, a lo que Yuri jadeó, ahogando el sonido contra la almohada que sostenía.

-No me jodas y quítate esa mierda de la cara – le dijo el mayor, arrebatándosela con molestia – quiero escucharte, Yura.

El ruso sonrió ladino.

-Entonces hazme gemir, Beka.

Ah, maldita sea, lo iba a matar. Definitivamente lo iba a matar.

No repararon en ello, pero pronto, la habitación se llenó de los gemidos y jadeos de Yuri, así como de suaves exclamaciones y uno que otro gruñido que, de cuando en cuando, se escapaban de los labios de Otabek; además del sonido de piel contra piel chocando y los rechinidos constantes de la cama.

A la mierda si los vecinos se quejaban, porque si querían, los invitaban la próxima vez. 

Lo que más odiaba, es que el kazajo sabía cómo moverse, cómo llegar a ese punto que hacía a Yuri agarrar las sábanas con tal fuerza que sentía que se iban a romper en sus manos, que lo hacía gemir con ganas y que lograba saciar sus más profundos deseos.

-Beka… Me voy a… - no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando la mano de Otabek volvió a cerrarse en torno a su duro pene sacudiéndolo – ah, no… ¡No!… - el movimiento era constante, como el ritmo frenético de sus caderas. Él también estaba cerca – adentro, Beka, hazlo adentro – logró articular con el poco aliento que le quedaba antes de venirse; manchando la mano del otro y las sábanas.

Un par de embestidas más y Otabek se vino, adentro y caliente, haciendo que otro gemido se apoderara de los labios hinchados del ruso. Las piernas de Yuri cedieron y el cuerpo pesado de Otabek cayó encima suyo. Ambos respiraban agitados, mientras el kazajo besaba suavemente el cuello del menor.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, el mayor salió de él, robándole un suave lloriqueo. Yuri se encogió y suspiró, mientras Otabek se recostaba a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo, Yura?

El susodicho volvió a suspirar.

-Nada… Sólo me molesta no ser tu primera vez, al menos con un hombre… O eso – dijo en un murmullo y el mayor sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

-Eres mi primera vez con un hombre – confesó – y podrás burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras… Pero esperé para que así lo fuera.

El rubio rio, girándose para poder verle a los ojos.

-Cursi.

Otabek lo estrechó entre sus brazos, y el rubio aprovechó para esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

-¿Estuvo bien? – Yuri asintió - ¿Te lastimé? – negó. Aunque sabía que iba a estar adolorido a la mañana siguiente.

En realidad, no le importaba. Con Otabek lo haría una y otra vez.

-Ahora recuerdo que alguien prometió que no me iba a dejar descansar en toda la noche – mencionó entre risitas tras algunos segundos.

El mayor rompió el contacto y juntó su frente con la del otro.

-Gatito, la noche apenas comienza.

Y sus labios se fundieron en otro beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos~ ¡finalmente volví!  
> Bueno, como muchos lo pidieron, esta es la segunda parte de Sink into me. Debo admitir que me tardé más de un mes en hacerla, porque no sé escribir smut, ni me sentía contenta con cada intento.  
> Recibo sus tomates, flores, o lo que sea que su corazón desee darme. Lo que sí les pido por favor, es que si ven algún error, me lo hagan saber para corregirlo lo más pronto posible~


End file.
